Electric Touch
by AmityGirl3
Summary: So Tris goes to Dauntless, jumps onto the net, to get pulled off by... Zeke? What would have happened if Tobias had died before Divergent even became. But don't worry, Its fluffy.
1. Choices

As I stir the peas with my fork, I an feel the dogs hot breath huffing on my neck. Three factions. Three choices. Divergent.

I look up to my mother. Pretty, something I have never been. My father is opinionated. My brother is perfect. Always knowing what to do. I envy his strong moral- compass, his inborn goodness. My face burns. I should not have these thoughts. Jealousy is self-indulgent.

My mother puts her hand on father's shoulder. This brought me out of my dark thoughts, for they almost never show affection in front of us. "So, What's bothering you?". He hands her the daily paper, acting as if his arm weighs a ton. As my eyes find the headline, the peas fall off my spoon. My Mother reads it out loud.

 _ **Dauntless Tragedy**_

 **Yesterday, "Four", the dauntless prodigy was killed after a bridge collapsed, dropping him into the roaring chasm, where he received a concussion and drowned. The Dauntless community reals in sorrow. This famous curiosity was known for having only four fears, a record low. Faction leader Max promises to update the security on the bridges. "We are so very sorry that it took this to bring our attention to the hazardous structure designs.". We would like to remind you that anything could happen. Please go home and hug your family.**

When she finished, we sat in quite. It had been a long time

since someone had drowned on accident in the chasm. I knew there had been a few people who had pitched themselves over the edge, however we did not mourn them. Someone who wished death thought to much of themselves and not of others. No one said anything, but we knew. "Marcus's son" dad mumbled. We all gasped.

We had known Tobias. We was odd, buried beneath fabric, shy. I suddenly remembered on the day before choosing, I saw him tearing down the streets, running as if he was being chased. I avoided my eyes, not wanting to stare. I suddenly feel as if I am the one drowning. My lung are screaming for air, but I can't breath. My face hits something cool, and I realize I am on the floor. As darkness closes in on my vision, I realize I am whispering "Tobias".


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Hey guys! another chapter my friends

Tris POV

Time skip to after jump off train

I tell myself that this is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. I tell myself this in hopes of making me brave. I don't think it is working. I tell myself not to think about it. I walk off the edge. The air howls as I plummet to the ground, which is rapidly getting closer. My heart is beating so fast that it is all consuming. I hit something hard. I look around wildly. A net. I hit a net. I make a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. I just did that. I don't believe it.

I grab the first hand I see, which is attached to a yellow, fluffy jacket. I roll off the net to realize that the person that pulled me off is not in fact wearing a jacket. He is wearing a fluffy chicken onesie. What the heck? I must have been staring because he said "What do I have grain on my face?" before bursting in laughter. "He" has curly short brown hair, dark brown eyes and skin. Handsome. "What's your name? You can change if you want.".

I am about to say Beatrice, but it does not sound right. Not after everything. "Tris" I say firmly. "What? Not 'Zeke Is The Greatest'. I thought that would a hit.". He calls my name to the crowd; they surge forward, ready to meet me. First jumper. Tris. Zeke puts his hand on my back. "Welcome to Dauntless".

Tris POV

When we are all on solid ground, Zeke and another Dauntless lead us down a narrow tunnel. We walk in the dark, with only small blue lanterns to light the dark underpass. We stop; I smack my face on the Erudite in front of me. I rub my nose. The girl, Lauren, leads the Dauntless-born walk away into the darkness of the tunnels, leaving us transfers cowering together. As they walk out, Zeke play punches one of the Dauntless-borns. He looks alot like Zeke. Probably his brother. I look around; I am the only Abnegation transfer. Of course.

Zeke addresses us. "So guys, my name is Zeke, but feel free to call me Lord Awesomeness. For the next few weeks I will be your instructor. Any questions?". Christina raised her hand. "Um, why are you dressed like that?", she asked, which was exactly what I was about to ask. Zeke laughs again, "Y'all are too tense! Back when I trained with Four..", He stops, so suddenly it seems he's been stabbed in the gut. His kind eyes are suddenly cold. "Just lighten up, most likely we won't kill you.''. He finishes softly, and as if this answers all our questions, He turned and lead us down a darker passage.

He must have been friends with Four, or Tobias. I wonder how it must have felt, to walk around the bend, and BAM! You see them pulling up your friend, your partner in crime, your family, out of the river. I smack once again into the Erudite, and stumble in front of him. "This is the pit, you will grow to love it. This is where you'll get tattoos, watch fights, and get drunk.", the gleam in his eyes had returned.

When we entered the Pit, life sprung out at us. People we're laughing, kids we're playing tag. I noticed there are no elderly Dauntless. Do they not last that long, or are they just sent away when they can't jump off moving trains anymore?

A group of children run down a narrow path with no railing, so fast my heart pounds, and I want to scream at them to slow down before they get hurt. A memory of an orderly Abnegation streets appears in my mind: A line of people on the right passing a line of people on the left, small smiles and inclined heads and silence. My stomach squeezes. But there is something wonderful about Dauntless chaos.

"If you follow me," Zeke says, "I'll show you the chasm.". He waves us forward. Zeke's appearance seems tame from the front, by Dauntless standards, but when turns around, I see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his T-shirt. He leads us to the right side, people wandering over, slapping him on the back, saying hi. When one girl came over, kissing him heartily on the mouth, I shy away. As I do, I see Christina turn blood red. I hope she isn't crushing on him; it will not to her good to like the trainer.

As we weave through the crowd, we eventually get to the right side of the chasm, I squint and see the floor I stand on now ends at an iron barrier. I hear a roar , water, fast-moving water, crashing against rocks. I look over the side. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several stories below us is a river. Gushing water strikes the wall beneath me and sprays upward. To my left, the water is calmer. But to my right, it is white, battling with rock.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy.", Zeke shouts. " A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and I hope it will never happen again. God, I Really don't..", Zeke walks away. I wonder if walking by the chasm reminds him of Tobias's death. At a glance he looks comfortable, but he acts as if someone replaced his spine with a metal rod. Tense, plus he breathes through clenched teeth. "This is incredible", she says. She acts as if she is talking about the chasm, but I see her ogling Zeke. I roll my eyes and say, "Incredible is the word.".


	3. Mashed Potatoes

Zeke leads us to a gaping hole in the wall. The room beyond is well-lit enough that I can see where we're going: a dining hall full of people and clattering silverware. When we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise surrounds me and fills me. I look over; Zeke's smile has returned to his face, however there is sadness still in his eyes.

We look for empty seats. Christina and I discover a mostly empty table at the side of the room, and I find myself approaching the seats near Zeke. Christina leaps at the seat nearest to Zeke, so I sit on the other side of her. In the center of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between round bread slices. I pinch one between my fingers, unsure of what to make of it.

Zeke looks over. He grabs meat and it shows it to me like a auctioneer. "This is a HAM-GURG-ER," he speaks as if I am a kinder gardener; I laugh. He hands me a small bowl of red sauce. "Put this on it.". He rubs his stomach, "Yummy!" We both laugh. "You've never had a hamburger before", asks Christina, eyes wide. "No", I say, "Is that what it's called?".

"Stiffs eat plain food." , Zeke says teasingly, however it still puts a lump in my throat. I may be Dauntless now, but I am not ready to tease them yet. "Why?", Christina asks. I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary.". Zeke and I snicker. Christina looks abashed, and slightly jealous. I suddenly feel bad. She need not be jealous; she is my friend, and now, so is Zeke. I wonder what will happen in the training room.

The doors to the cafeteria open, and a hush falls over the room. I look over my shoulder. The smile dies on my face. A young man walks in, and it is quite enough to hear his footsteps. His face was pierced in so many places I lost count, and his hair was long, greasy, and dark. "Who's that", Christina hissed. "That's Eric", says Zeke, "He's Dauntless Leader, part-time meanie.". "Seriously? He's so young!". Zeke silenced us with a look when he started to walk over here. He drops in the seat on the other side of Zeke. He offers no greeting, so neither do we.

"Are you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding to me and Christina. Zeke says, " This is Tris and Christina". "Ooh, a Stiff," says Eric, smirking at me. His smile pulls at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupy wider, and I wince. "We'll see how long you last." I am about to reassure him I would last, when Zeke got a spoonful of mashed potatoes, and accidentally spills it all over Eric's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oops, gosh darn Eric. I'm such a klutz!". Zeke says, with a small, almost invisible wink at me. I try not to laugh. I'm sure it shows. "Careful Zeke. Being clumsy can get a person killed. We don't need anymore accidents. Not after… Well, you know". Eric gets up and walks away. Zeke tenses up, his hand closes over his fork. Under the table, I kick him in the shins. Hard. He winces. I may have just met him, but I bet Eric would not appreciate a few more piercing with the tines of a fork. Zeke takes a few deep breaths, and looks me in the eye. They're full of sadness, but also an apology. I smile.

After dinner, Zeke disappears with a small smile and a wish good-luck. Eric leads us down a series of hallways without telling us where we're going. I don't know why a Dauntless leader would be responsible for a group of initiates, but after dinner, I think he just enjoys seeing people squirm. At the end of each hallway is a blue lamp, but between them it's dark, and I have to be careful not to stumble over uneven ground. Christina walks beside me in silence. No one told us to be quiet, but none of us speak.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," he says. "I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." I see his cruel smile as he torments Zeke about Tobias's death. The thought that he will be observing me makes me nauseous. He goes over the rules, some of which seem a bit extreme. I am pulled back into the conversation as he says something about rankings. Christina asks, "What?". I look around, trying to figure out what was said.

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test." That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members. I see Christina look at me from the corner of my eye, but I can't look back at her. My eyes are fixed on Eric and will not move.

My odds, as the smallest initiate, as the only Abnegation transfer, are not good. One boy, Peter I think, asks " What do we do if we're cut?". " You will leave the compound", Eric says, sounding almost bored, " and live Factionless.". I feel the tension in the air increase immensely. I feel harder. I will make it into Dauntless. I will.


End file.
